roblox_galaxy_officialfandomcom-20200213-history
Rorqual
The Rorqual is a popular heavy Miner-Class ship commonly seen in Galaxy. Description The Rorqual is the fifth most expensive and the fifth largest of all Miners. It has 3 Medium Mining Lasers. Its movement speed is very slow, but it can mine fast and can fit a massive amount of Ore in its cargo hold. Huge amounts of Credits can be made if used in sync with a Prepravca or another large trader. For its class, it has a very large amount of Shields and Hull (2500/5000). It has a mining range of 5500 studs and takes a minimum of ~333 seconds to fill up its hold. Interior The back of the Rorqual contains a small teleporter to the cockpit, which is just a small metal box. In front of the grey pilot's seat, you will see a white screen that has colorful buttons. There is also a fluorescent light above the screen lighting up the room. Advantages * 6th highest Cargo Hold for a Miner, right behind the Wooly Mammoth, the Patriotic Rorqual, the Retro Advanced Miner, the Orca and the Galaxy. * Massive Ore Hold. * Earns a very high amount of Credits. * 4th highest health of all Miners. * Can tank quite a bit of damage. This makes Aliens much less of a threat while Mining. * Explosion Value of 125 Higher then the M class Disadvantages * Slow. * Can take a while to get a full Ore Hold, usually taking 6-7 minutes to fill up. * Expensive. * The slow pace and vulnerability of the Rorqual 'make it a prime target for Pirates. * The positioning of the Lasers makes it so that you have to face directly toward the target Ore in order to mine it with maximum efficiency. * Aliens often target Miners. * Can't mine as quickly as the M Class. Safety * Make sure you always check if any enemies are coming every 30 seconds, either by looking around or on the Minimap. * Always Mine in a peaceful Faction so you don't risk being attacked. * Stay close to friendly combat ships when possible. They can help protect you from enemies. * If you are Mining in a faction that is at War, only mine near your Starbase. * If you have access to one, Mine in a VIP Server to ensure safety from other players, but beware of swarms of Aliens. * Don't mine at the Mega Base If you are at war and you aren't protected. * Try finding a Faction that has a lot of Ore around its Starbase and is not using as many Miners. * Use your health to escape Pirates. When at war with someone more powerful than you, immediately go to your Faction and dock. Your immense amount of health will make sure you will survive some attackers. Version History *Received a remodel in ? *Received a small buff in .59a so people can choose this over the Mammoth. *Received a buff around .59b - .59c (real version unknown) that added 1000 Ore Hold and an extra Small Mining Laser. *Received a nerf that removed the extra Small Mining Laser in around .59d, but the Ore Hold wasn't affected by the nerf. *Received a buff that increased its Mining range by 50%. *Received a nerf around .60d that removed a Medium Mining Laser on top of the ship. *Nerf was reversed in .60d that removed the Medium Mining Laser on top of the ship. *Received a massive buff in .61e4 that doubled health and added ''some damage resistance. *Received another remodel, in .61h *Buff in .61h(?) that added 500 Shield, 1000 Hull, Warp Drive, but removed 1000 Ore Hold and 30 Top Speed. *Buff in .61i that increased the Mining range by 1000. *Explosion range decreased from 250 to 125 in .65b. Trivia * It is the 4th largest obtainable Miner, behind the Mammoth, Wooly Mammoth, and the M Class. * Brings in about 6,550 credits without any Loyalty per run, but can earn up to 13500. * This ship was one of the two ships chosen for the 4th of July event (alongside the Hercules). The event ship, the Patriotic Rorqual, is better in terms of health, mining range, mining speed, and ore mined per second. * The old '''Rorqual model is very similar to a ship in EVE Online which is also named Rorqual and is likely what this ship was named for and based upon. Category:Miner Category:Ships Category:Browse